La Guerre de Troie
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Quand on est une jeune fille de 17 ans et que la guerre est le seule chose que l'on ai connu. FINIE. Suite bientôt en cours d'écriture, mais date indeterminée


**j'adore les héros et la mythologie donc j'ai écrit cette fic en espèrant qu'elle vous plaise**

**les perso ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'héroïne, son frère, Eusèbe et edriyos**

**cette fic est le résultat d'une demande d'une de mes amies**

**régalez vous et laisser des reviews pour me dire vos impressions!!!**

**000000000000**

« La guerre de Troie… »

« - Alazis, dépêchez vous, on vous attend.

- Quoi ? Où ? dis-je, encore à moitié endormie à ma suivante.

- Ils vont partir pour Sparte sans vous.

- Hein mais quelle heure il est ?!?

- Deux heures après le levé du soleil.

- HEIN ! Bon sang tu pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt Calaïs.

- Pardonnez moi, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois mais sans succès.

- Oui je sais. J'ai priai trop tard hier. »

Je me levai et m'habillai avec ma cuirasse de cuire, mes bottes hautes et ma cape noire. Je mis un bracelet d'argent à mon bras droit et sortis en courant.

« - Salut Fétros, » dis-je en passant devant un petit autel dédié à mon frère.

Oui, Fétros est mon frère, enfin était. Il est mort il y a maintenant deux ans en sauvant prince Hector. Depuis, Hector est devenu comme un deuxième frère, il m'a apprit à me battre, m'a donné un cheval, Séléné, et a mit à ma disposition une suivante, Calaïs.

« - Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, râla Pâris, le frère d'Hector, en me voyant monter sur la bateau.

- T'as quelque chose à dire beau prince, lançai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vous allez pas commencer tous les deux, dit Hector, ses cheveux châtains volant dans la brise légère de la mer.

- Pardonne moi Hector, murmurai-je, je vais voir les hommes à l'arrière.

- Quand à toi tu viens avec moi, » répliqua-t il à Pâris.

Je les regardai s'éloigner. Mon cœur battait très fort lorsque Hector s'approchait de moi. J'étais amoureuse ? Non. Je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Hector avait une femme et un fils. Et pourtant…

« - EH ! ALAZIS ! cria une voix dans mon dos.

- Tiens salut Edriyos, répondis-je en m'asseyant aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

- De quoi ?

- Te disputer avec le prince Pâris ? Tu peux pas t'en empêcher !

- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Enfin bon. Il me tarde d'être arrivé à Sparte.

- T'es déjà malade ? Ca fait même pas une heure qu'on est parti.

- Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Je suis malade en mer. »

Je rigolai doucement quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

« - Alazis je voudrais te parler, » dit Hector.

Il m'amena dans un coin tranquille mais ne dit aucun mot.

« - Et bien Hector, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi veux tu venir à Sparte.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Si jamais ça tourne au vinaigre, je préfères être là au cas où…

- …je me ferais attaquer, finit-il. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Si je sais que tu es un grand guerrier mais j'ai déjà perdu un frère alors c'est pour ça.

- Je vois. Mais ne prend pas trop de risque s'il te plait, » dit-il avant de partir.

_« Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Je prenais vraiment beaucoup de risques ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas. C'est vrai que j'étais téméraire mais bon. »_

Le bateau sursauta et me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Je retournai auprès d'Edriyos.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Alazis ?

- Rien j'ai la tête ailleurs. Et toi ça va mieux ?

- Pas trop et il nous reste 10 jours de voyage.

- J'aurais pas dû venir. Le bateau et moi ça fait deux. Je suis un peu comme toi Edriyos.

- Je croyais que tu voulais venir au cas où ça tournerai mal, dit Hector en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Oui je sais mais j'aime pas être sur un navire.

- Je t'avouerai que moi non plus je n'aime pas trop naviguer mais c'est comme ça on n'y peut rien. »

Il se releva.

« - Une dernière chose : évite de te disputer avec Pâris devant Ménélas. Avec son sale caractère, il n'apprécierait pas du tout.

- Très bien, » dis-je en serrant les dents et les points.

Le voyage passa avec une lenteur déconcertante. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire et je fus soulagée, au bout de 10 jours interminables, de voir la plage de Grèce. Deux soldats nous attendaient avec deux chevaux pour Hector et Pâris. Les princes enfourchèrent leur monture et nous partîmes vers Sparte. Le soleil frappait ma peau et ma cape me tenait encore plus chaud. Je ne pouvais plus marcher car le sommeil accumulé pendant la traversée commençait à se faire sentir. Je tombai dans le sable brûlant. Je tentai de me relever en vain. Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Une main se tendit devant moi. Hector m'aida à me mettre debout et me fit monter derrière lui. Mes cheveux blonds volèrent dans le vent frais. La cadence régulière du cheval me berça et je fermai les yeux.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions aux portes de la ville. Nous eûmes un accueil magnifique. Des pétales de roses volaient autour de nous et les ovations ne cessaient de résonner.

**000000000000**

« - La fête ne commence que dans trois heures. Voici vos appartements, dit une voix qui me parut très lointaine.

- Merci Ménélas roi de Sparte. »

Ma tête était lourde. J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Mon cerveau ne marchait pas. Je sombrai…noir…

**000000000000**

Une légère brise vint m'embrasser la joue. Ce doux contact m'aida à sortir de mon sommeil. J'étais sur des draps de soie. Je me redressai et m'assit sur le lit.

« - Tu es enfin réveillée, » dit une voix à la fenêtre.

Hector se retourna vers moi et me sourit. Mon cœur s'emballa. Le coucher du soleil lui donnait un teint bruni.

« - Je me suis endormis sur le cheval, murmurai-je. Pardon.

- C'est rien. C'est moi qui devrai te demander pardon. Je n'ai pas vus que tu étais si fatiguée. Je fais vraiment un piètre frère n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh non pas du tout. Tu es très gentil avec moi depuis que Fétros est mort. Je t'en remercie.

- Arrêtons là Alazis. Change toi vite la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

Il sortit. Je vis alors sur une chaise une courte tunique blanche avec une ceinture en or. Je la revêtis, mis des bracelets d'argents et un collier. Après avoir enfilé une paire de fines sandales je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la grande salle. Le banquet n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais pour l'instant les hommes buvaient du vin. Pâris vint vers moi, me prit par la main et m'amena vers un petit groupe.

« - La voici Ménélas.

- Je te présente Alazis, dit Hector à un homme d'âge mur au visage sympathique, c'est la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Elle est une bonne combattante.

- Et bien, répondit le roi, Hélène a de quoi envier à cette jeune fille. Ta guerrière est magnifique Hector.

- Merci Roi Ménélas, chuchotai-je. Puis-je me retirer ?

- Bien sur je vous libère jeune fille. »

Le roi attendit que je m'éloigne et, croyant que je n'entendais plus, dit à Hector :

« - Tu as bien choisi Hector.

- De quoi parle-tu Ménélas ?

- Et bien de cette fille !

- A la mort de son frère, je me suis promis de m'occuper d'elle. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne de risques alors je lui interdis de faire la guerre.

- Je vois. Allez viens prince. Allons nous détendre un peu. »

Je me dirigeai vers Edriyos. En passant devant la table du banquet, je vis Hélène, la reine de Sparte. Cette femme ne me disait rien de bon. Je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance. Son visage entouré de ses boucles blondes cachait bien son jeu. Le voyage à Sparte devait durer une semaine. Aujourd'hui, c'était le banquet de bienvenue. Pendant cette semaine je pris la décision de l'espionner pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Je me trompais peut être à son sujet. Le roi demanda l'attention des convives.

« - S'il vous plait mes amis ! J'aimerai faire une levation en l'honneur des princes Hector et Pâris. »

Tout le monde applaudis. Je vis Hélène quitter la salle et monter l'escalier menant sûrement à sa chambre. Peu de temps après, Pâris la suivit. Je ne savais que penser. Je ne dis rien mais je m'inquiétai quand même. Mais sans preuves impossible de le dénoncer. Je décidai donc de ne pas en parler à Hector pour le moment.

**000000000000**

« - Doucement, calme toi mon grand. »

Pendant la nuit, un cheval avait poussé un terrible hennissement et m'avait réveillé. J'essayais de le calmer depuis environ une heure mais rien à faire, la sueur envahissait sa robe blanche.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hector en arrivant en courant dans les écuries.

- Je sais pas, m'inquiétai-je. Il s'est mis à hennir tout d'un coup il y a environ une heure. Pourquoi t'es ici alors que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne fait plus de bruit ?

Je suis venu voir si tu dormais et comme tu n'étais plus dans ton lit je suis parti à ta recherche.

- Tu peux retourner te coucher Hector. Je vais rester avec lui le temps qu'il se calme.

- Il est déjà calmé. »

C'était vrai. Son souffle était redevenu régulier et il avait baissé la tête.

« - Allez viens Alazis, allons nous coucher. »

Hector me raccompagna dans ma chambre. Il se tourna pour partir.

« - Hector ?

- Oui, quoi ?

- Euh…

_« Je t'aime… »_

- Non rien. Oubli.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-il.

- Ouai, bonne nuit. »

**000000000000**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai à l'aube. Je descendis voir le cheval blanc de la veille. Il me reconnu et hennit joyeusement.

« - Salut mon beau. Alors ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit une voix à l'entrée des écuries.

- Reine Hélène. Bonjour.

- Répond moi Alazis.

- Je suis juste venu voir ce cheval.

- Ce cheval comme tu dis m'appartient et je te prierais de ne plus t'en approcher.

- C'est vraiment votre cheval ? Vous êtes sûre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand mon cheval hennit en pleine nuit, je vais le voir et le votre a eu des angoisses. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas venue.

- Je dormais et puis un cheval ne va pas perturber ma nuit juste par-ce qu'il a peur d'un insecte.

- Vous devriez mieux vous en occuper. Au revoir Majestée. »

_« Espèce de sale garce !!! »_

« - Alazis, c'est toi, dit Pâris en arrivant vers moi.

- Ca te pose un problème ? Au fait, si tu cherches Hélène, elle est dans l'écurie. »

Je partis déjeuner. Je pris quelques fruits et ressortis vers la forêt pour m'entraîner.

**000000000000**

« - Princes de Troie, dit Ménélas, pour cette dernière soirée ensemble, la reine Hélène et moi vous rendons hommage. Nombreux furent nos conflits dans le passé, je l'avoue. Sparte et Troie se sont livrées beaucoup de batailles avec courage ! Mais je respecte beaucoup votre père. Priam est un grand roi et un homme bon. J'ai le même respect pour l'adversaire d'autrefois que pour l'allié d'aujourd'hui ! Hector, Pâris, jeunes princes, levez vous. Buvons ensemble. Buvons à la paix.

- Que la paix règne entre Troie et Sparte, prononça Hector.

- Puisse les dieux garder les loups dans les collines et les femmes dans nos lits, » finit Ménélas.

- Tout le monde se leva et but. La musique commença et je rejoignis Edriyos.

« - Tiens, regardez qui voila, me dit un soldat de Sparte, la belle Alazis. Tu t'ennuie pas trop princesse.

- Je te conseille de me lâcher avec tes sous-entendus si tu comptes avoir des enfants un jour, lui répondis en sortant mon poignard.

- Ben dit donc, t'es d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, » chuchota Edriyos en regardant partir le soldat.

Oui mais je n'avais rien trouvé qui confirme mes soupçons envers Hélène et Pâris.

« - Calme toi Alazis, murmura Hector à mon oreille. La paix vient d'être signée. Attends au moins une heure avant de la faire tanguer.

- Pardonne moi. »

Je me levai et partis dans les jardins, sous le ciel étoilé. Le vent me fit frissonné. J'allai rentrer quand j'entendis des voix. Ma curiosité l'emporta et je me rendis dans leur direction. Hélène et Pâris discutaient.

« - Je voudrai te revoir avant mon départ, dit Pâris.

- Mais Ménélas nous tuera si il apprend se que l'on a fait.

- Je le combattrai si il le faut.

- Tu ne pourras le battre.

- Alors viens avec moi à Troie. Tu seras une des princesses.

- Rejoint moi dans 5 minutes, » finit la reine.

_« Je le savais. Il faut que je prévienne Hector. »_

Je le cherchai dans la salle pleine de monde. Il parlait avec Ménélas.

« - Excusez mon intrusion, Ménélas roi de Sparte, mais je souhaiterai parler avec le prince Hector.

- Très bien Alazis. Je vous laisse.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi polie, dit Hector en rigolant, les yeux pétillants.

- C'est pas le moment. Ecoute moi. Je sais que Pâris et Hélène entretiennent une relation depuis le début de la semaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais fait moi confiance.

- Tu as rêvé Alazis.

- Pense ce qu'il te plaira Hector, mais je jure sur Apollon que c'est la vérité. »

**000000000000**

Le vent salé de la mer faisait voler mes cheveux. Je n'avais plus adressé la parole à Hector depuis la veille et, sur la route du retour à Troie, mon cœur s'affola tout à coup.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je suis aussi paniquée ? »_

J'entendis les paroles que Pâris dit à Hector avant que mes craintes se révèlent vraies.

« - M'aimes-tu mon frère, demanda t-il, me protégerais-tu contre tout ennemi ?

- La dernière fois que tu as prononcé cette phrase, tu avais 10 ans et tu venais de voler le cheval de notre père, répondit Hector. Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Viens avec moi. Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Il entra dans la cale. Après un moment, qui me sembla une éternité, ils ressortirent, Hector furieux. Ils parlèrent mais je ne voulus en écouter plus. Je savais que la paix était finie et que ma bataille approchait, ma dernière bataille. Hector vint vers l'avant du navire et s'assit à mes côtés.

_« Alors, qui avait raison ?!? »_

Mais je ne dis rien. Ça allait être de mauvais goût, comme tout jusqu'à présent avait été de bon goût.

« - Alazis je..., commença Hector.

- C'est bon, laisse moi deviner. Tu es désolé de ne pas m'avoir cru. C'est vrai qu'il est plus facile de réfuter les paroles d'une fille de 17 ans plutôt que de les accepter.

- Je suis désolé Alazis. »

Il partis et moi, je culpabilisai de lui avoir parlé comme ça.

**000000000000**

_« - Alazis, réveille toi jeune guerrière._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? demandai à la femme qui se tenait devant moi. _

_Elle était toute armé, une chouette sur l'épaule._

_- Je suis la protectrice de ta famille._

_- Athéna, tu es la déesse Athéna ?_

_- Et oui. Je suis venue t'avertir. Je serais toujours à tes côtés pour te protéger. Mais ne tombe pas pour l'assassin. Apollon le prendrait comme un affront._

_- Comment ? Quoi ? Je ne comprend pas, dis-je en paniquant._

_- Prends garde Alazis. Prends garde._

_Des ombres m'entouraient. Je sombrais._

_- Attend ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire._

_- Attention à se sentiment qui te ronge. Il pourrait te détruire toi ainsi que celui que tu aimes._

_- QUOI ! ATTEND ! ATHENA ! AAAAAH ! »_

« - AAAAAH !

- Alazis, qu'est-ce qui te prends ! cria Edriyos.

- J'ai fais un rêve étrange.

- Un cauchemar tu veux dire. Tu parlais dans ton sommeil.

- TROIE EN VUE !

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. »

Nous fûmes accueillis en héros dans la ville. Le roi Priam embrassa ses deux fils et Hélène avant de me dire :

« - Ma chère Alazis, bon retour à Troie. Hector m'a dit que tu avais essayé de le prévenir pour Hélène. Tu peux te considérer comme une des princesses de Troie et comme ma fille.

- C'est un honneur. Je vous remercie Majesté.

- Tu peux me tutoyer maintenant.

- Alazis, quel plaisir, » dit Andromaque, la femme d'Hector, en m'enlaçant.

Cette femme était un amour. Elle était belle et pleine de courage. Elle était comme une sœur et l'honneur que le roi venait de me faire n'était rien comparé à la joie que j'allais ressentir.

« - Alazis, dit Hector en nous rejoignant, son enfant dans les bras. Je dois la vie à ton frère et Andromaque te dois la vie. Alors nous aimerions que tu sois la marraine de notre fils.

- Et bien euh…oui, j'accepte. Je lui trouverai un bon nom, répondis-je en prenant le nourrisson dans mes bras.

- Que notre fils ai le courage et la force de son père et de Alazis, » pria Andromaque.

**000000000000**

« - Mais que faire ? Hector, Alazis, je vous le demande, dit Priam. Devons-nous envoyer des émissaires de paix ?

- Ménélas les tuera père, répondis-je.

- Alors quoi ?

- Il faut la renvoyer chez elle, dit Hector.

- Je suis de même avis, affirmai-je.

- Mais si nous faisons cela, Pâris voudra partir avec elle.

- Cependant, je ne peux voir mon peuple souffrir pour une femme. De plus, Ménélas a fait appelle à Agamemnon, lui qui essai de nous détruire depuis des années.

- Cela fait des siècles de sièges et nos murs tiennent toujours debout, prononça Priam.

- Père, jamais nous ne gagnerons cette guerre, dis-je.

- Nous avons la protection des dieux Alazis.

- Et combien d'hommes Apollon nous envoi t-il ? demandai-je.

- Tu ne devrai pas te moquer des dieux jeune fille. »

Je partis me coucher, la peur au ventre.

« - As-tu trouvé un nom pour mon fils ? demanda Andromaque quand je passai devant sa chambre.

- Et bien, j'avais pensé à Scamandrios.

- C'est bien. Il sera fort, j'en suis certaine. Bonne nuit Alazis.

- Bonne nuit. »

**000000000000**

Le lendemain, j'étais sur la plage avec les hommes pour préparer les défenses de la ville. Soudain, la cloche retentie. Les ennemis arrivaient. Je me précipitai dans me chambre pour mettre mon habit de cuir et prendre mon épée et mon bouclier.

« - Alazis, tes hommes sont prêts ? demanda Hector.

- Oui, pas de problèmes. Nous sommes en train de préparer les chevaux.

- Très bien. Selle le mien aussi.

- A tes ordres. »

A ma première bataille, après la victoire, Hector m'avait nommé commandante des fondeurs, cavaliers se battant avec de courtes épées et chevauchant des chevaux très rapides venus des pays désertiques du Nord. J'avais moi-même fait l'entraînement de mes hommes et j'étais à la tête d'une cinquantaine de cavaliers.

« - Nos hommes ont fini de se préparer, Majestée.

- Bien Eusèbe, mettez vous en ligne devant la porte de la ville. Je vous rejoins dans un instant avec les cavaliers d'Hector.

- A vos ordres. »

Eusèbe était le plus fidèle de tous mes hommes. C'était mon second et son courage dépassé celui des dieux. Je pris Séléné et sortis de la ville au galop avec le prince de Troie. Les archers se mirent en place.

« - Aujourd'hui tu reste en retrait, me dit Hector.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- Mais je sais me battre.

- Ecoute moi, c'est trop risqué.

- C'est toujours trop risqué pour que je puisse venir avec toi.

- Tu assureras mes arrières.

- Ouai, autrement dit, je fais rien quoi.

- ALAZIS, C'EST UN ORDRE !

- Ça va c'est bon. »

Je partis vers mes hommes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle tendis qu'Hector allait à l'assaut.

Un bateau avait atteint la plage et des hommes descendirent. Nos archers se mirent en action. Les ennemis tombaient comme des mouches mais ils ripostèrent en se réunissant et en se protégeant de leurs boucliers. Puis ils rompirent les rangs et contre attaquèrent. Les cavaliers intervinrent mais je ne voyais pas Hector.

« - Il faut y aller, dis-je.

- Mais Majestée, Hector a dit de protéger ses arrières.

- Sauf qu'il n'est pas dans la foule des combattant si tu regardes bien. Donc nous allons voir.

- Très bien. CAVALIERS, EN AVANT !

- POUR TROIE ! » criai-je avant de m'élancer dans la mêlée.

Des hommes nous attaquèrent. Certains étaient beaucoup plus forts que d'autres.

« - Eusèbe, qui sont ces hommes en noirs, différents des grecs ?

- Se sont des myrmidons. Ils sont bien entraînés.

- J'avais remarqué. Qui les dirige ?

- Achille. C'est lui. Regardez. »

Il me montra un jeune homme blond qui combattait très bien.

« - Alors c'est lui Achille. »

J'étais figée, pétrifiée devant cet homme mais je ne savais pourquoi. Ses yeux bleu-vert m'empêchée de bouger. Il me regarda.

« - Majestée, les hommes n'ont aucunes chances et les cavaliers d'Hector ont des soucis plus haut. Majestée ! MAJESTEE !

- Oui, très bien. Donne l'ordre aux hommes de se replier vers les murailles.

- A vos ordres. REPLIEZ-VOUS VERS LES MURS DE LA VILLE !

- VITE, ALLEZ AIDER LES AUTRES ! » dis-je.

Nous sommes donc venue aider les soldats. Pendant un long moment, je jouais des bras pour tuer le plus de grecs possibles et des jambes pour diriger mon cheval. Soudain, Eusèbe me dit :

« - Majestée, regardez, les myrmidons ont pris le temple d'Apollon.

- Allons leur donner une bonne leçon. TOUS MES HOMMES, EN AVANT ! »

Pendant notre galop vers le temple, je vis Hector arriver en trombe. Je me mis à sa droite.

« - Je t'avais donner un ordre Alazis. Tu devais surveiller mes arrières.

- Si tu ne disparaissais pas sans cesse de mon champ de vision, je serais restée en place.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ?

- Bon d'accord, je serais pas restée en place mais j'aurais pas eu d'excuse pour être partis au combat. »

Je vis soudain une lance arriver du temple à toute vitesse vers nous et transpercer la gorge du lieutenant d'Hector.

_« Comment a t-il fait pour lancer cette lance avec une telle force ! C'est incroyable ! »_

Quand nous arrivâmes, Achille entra dans le temple. Nous mîmes pied à terre et entrâmes à notre tour, moi aux côtés d'Hector. Je savais que les hommes d'Achille allaient nous tendre une embuscade et j'avais raison. Ils nous attaquèrent de tous les côtés. Je me défendis du mieux que je pus. Hector me tira par le bras hors du combat et me mena plus profond dans le temple. Les cadavres des prêtres gisaient sur le sol. Mon cœur s'emballa.

« - Il faut être courageux ou complètement stupide pour me suivre seul, dit une voix dans l'ombre.

- Je ne suis pas seul, répondit Hector.

- Cette jeune fille n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne peut rien contre moi.

_« A ouai ! Tu veux qu'on teste sal prétentieux. Tu verras quand je t'aurais cassé la gu… »_

- Cette fille est très puissante et protégée par Athéna. Ne la sous-estime pas, me défendit le prince de Troie.

- Hum. Tu es sûrement Hector.

- Ces prêtres n'avaient rien fais. Ils n'étaient même pas armés, fulminai-je.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire jeune femme.

- Viens te battre, dis-je en brandissant mon épée.

- Alazis, calme toi, me retint Hector.

- Alazis. C'est donc ton nom. Il te va plutôt bien.

- C'est bizarre. D'habitude j'apprécie les compliments mais aujourd'hui, je suis pas trop d'humeur.

- Quel caractère !

- Mais elle a raison. Les prêtres ne méritaient pas de mourir, dit Hector.

- Pourquoi te tuerai-je maintenant prince de Troie ? Personne ne te verrait tomber. »

Achille sortit sous le soleil de plomb. Nous le suivîmes.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu te battre ? demanda le prince.

- Dans un millier d'années, nos noms ne seront pas oubliés. »

Les myrmidons arrivèrent.

« - Rentrez chez vous tous les deux, dit Achille. Demain, la véritable guerre commencera. »

Les deux guerriers se regardèrent un long moment.

« - On y va Alazis.

- Mais Hector…

- J'ai dis : on y va.

- Tsss. A tes ordres. »

Je me retournai pour monter sur Séléné quand Achille me dit :

« - Ulysse m'a beaucoup parlé de toi jeune guerrière.

- Ulysse ? Il est ici ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alazis, partons. »

En passant devant la plage, je vis des dizaines de milliers d'hommes préparer le campement. Si Ulysse était vraiment parmi eux, il fallait que je le vois pour le persuader d'arrêter la guerre.

« - Je sais ce que tu as en tête et je te l'interdis, dit Hector.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu savoir à quoi je pense ?

- Je t'interdis d'aller voir Ulysse pour quelques raisons que ce soit. C'est ton ennemi.

- Mes ennemis sont Ménélas et Agamemnon.

- Mais Ulysse combat à leurs côtés.

- Peu importe. Il n'a rien contre Troie.

- Là n'est pas la question. Je t'interdis de le voir.

- Mais…

- Fin de la discussion. »

Nous rentrâmes dans la ville avec le reste de la cavalerie et des archers.

**000000000000**

« - Si ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront, dit un des conseillers.

- Mais pouvons-nous gagner cette guerre ? demanda Priam.

- Nous avons Hector et Alazis pour commander aux meilleurs archers et cavaliers du monde. Oui, nous pouvons gagner.

- J'ai vu aujourd'hui un aigle voler, un reptile dans ses serres. Apollon nous promet une grande victoire demain.

- Vous ne vous basez que sur des présages, lança Hector. Je suis un serviteur de Troie et les dieux ne feront pas cette guerre à notre place.

- Il n'y aura pas de guerre, dit Pâris. Demain, j'irais défier Ménélas pour garder Hélène.

- Tu serais prês à te battre pour une femme dont tu ne sais rien ? demandai-je.

- Alazis ! murmura Hector.

- Ben quoi ?

- Je l'aime et elle m'aime aussi.

- En es-tu vraiment certain beau prince ?

- Il suffit vous deux ! intervint Priam. Pâris, rejoins moi dans les jardins. Demain, tu défieras Ménélas. »

Je me levai et partis. Pâris n'avait aucune chance, il allait à la mort. Je vis soudain Hélène en face de moi.

« - Alors, tu es contente ? dis-je.

- De quoi parle-tu ? Je te pris de me vouvoyer. Je suis reine.

- Plus maintenant. Tu es une princesse de Troie, tout comme moi.

- En effet, je suis contente, chuchota t-elle en se rapprochant de moi. La guerre a éclaté comme je l'avais prévu. Ménélas va mourir au combat et je serais la reine de Sparte.

- Comment compte-tu t'y prendre ?

- Comme tu vas bientôt périr, je peux te le dire. Je tuerai Agamemnon et me proclamerai reine.

- Tu es folle.

- Non. Je veux le pouvoir, comme tout le monde.

- Et Pâris ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un gamin comme lui pourrait m'intéresser ?

- Tu es cuite ma belle Hélène.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Le dire à Pâris ? Il ne te croira jamais tellement il est aveuglé par son amour. Le dire à Hector ? Il défendra son frère. Qui crois-tu être pour lui ? Tu n'es rien, rien du tout. Une dernière chose Alazis : fait attention à toi durant les prochain jours, un accident est si vite arrivé sur un champ de bataille. Haha haha ! »

Elle partit.

_« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ! »_

« - D'abord Pâris et ensuite Hélène. Tu collectionnes tes disputes.

- Tu ne sais rien de notre discussion Hector.

- Alors mets moi au courant.

- Laisse tomber. Tu ne m'a pas crus à Sparte alors tu ne me croiras pas ici. Bonne nuit. »

**000000000000**

L'armée était rassemblée aux murs de la ville. J'étais aux côtés des deux princes pour accompagner Pâris au combat.

_« Si seulement tu savais l'erreur immense que tu commets mon prince. »_

Agamemnon arriva sur un char avec Ménélas et ses hommes. Je remarqué que les myrmidons n'étaient pas parmi eux. Cependant, je vis Ulysse. Il fallait que je lui parle.

« - Tu sais ce que je t'ai dis à propos d'Ulysse.

- Ca fait longtemps que je me passe de tes conseilles Hector, dis-je.

- Je l'avais vaguement remarqué. »

Agamemnon avança, nous fîmes de même. Nous mîmes pied à terre et le roi nous dit :

« - Je vois que vous ne vous cachez plus derrière vos murailles, c'est très courageux mais aussi très imprudent.

_« Va te faire voir ! »_

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues à Troie, répondit Hector.

- Repartez chez vous, prononçai-je avec un mal fou à garder mon sang froid.

- Mais nous sommes ici chez nous, princes, répondit Agamemnon sans me regarder.

- Quel prince ? demanda Ménélas. Quel homme volerait la femme de son alliée ?

- Votre femme vous a quitté d'elle-même, lâcha Pâris.

- Elle doit nous voir de là haut. C'est parfait. Je veux qu'elle te voie tomber.

- Regarde tous ses hommes Hector, continua Agamemnon. Tous les plus braves guerriers de Grèce. Réalise mes deux souhait et je ne tuerai plus aucun troyens. Le premier : rendez Hélène à mon frère, le second : Troie doit tomber sous mon commandement et combattre à mes côtés dés que j'en donnerai l'ordre.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes menaces. 50 milles hommes combattent ici pour l'avidité d'un seul, dit Hector.

- Tu vas un peu trop loin là je crois, lui murmurai-je.

- Jamais un fils de Troie ne se soumettra à un roi étranger, lança t-il sans m'écouter.

- Alors ils mourront tous, à commencer par ton frère, s'énerva Ménélas.

- Je te défie pour Hélène, dit Pâris. Elle suivra le plus brave. »

Les deux rois ennemis parlèrent un moment entre eux et approuvèrent le choix du prince.

« - Ne pense qu'à ton épée, la sienne et rien d'autre, lui conseilla Hector.

- Alazis, dit Pâris, si je tombe, dit à Hélène que…

- Je le ferais Pâris, fait moi confiance. Je lui ferais passer le message. »

_« Même si je peux pas me la sentir. »_

Pâris tremblait.

« - Tu as intérêt à gagner, dis-je.

- Alazis, tu fais quoi exactement ? chuchota Hector.

- Attend. T'as compris Pâris ? A moins que tu ne veuille perdre face à moi.

- Je gagnerai. Tu verras de quoi je suis capable !

- Très bien. »

Je le pris dans mes bras.

« - Essais de revenir en vie. Sinon avec qui je me disputerai. »

Il s'avança. Je le regardai et mes entrailles se tordirent.

Ménélas attaqua. Il s'était débarrassé de son bouclier et frapper celui de Pâris de toute ses forces (on aurait dit un bœuf vu le bruit !). Le prince tomba à terre et perdit son casque. Il se releva et contre-attaqua mais il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids et reçu un coup de poing dans la figure.

« - Hector, il faut intervenir.

- Non, laisse le gérer ça tout seul.

- Mais il va se faire tuer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alazis. »

Ménélas avait arraché le bouclier de Pâris. Le prince lui rendit son coup de poing. Ménélas prit l'avantage et le blessa à la jambe gauche. Pâris tomba à terre et rampa vers nous.

« - C'EST POUR CA QUE TU M'AS QUITTE HELENE ! cria Ménélas. REGARDE LE FUIR ! Viens te battre, prince de Troie ! Allez !

Les troyens ont violé notre accord, dit Agamemnon. Préparez vous au combat ! »

_« Là ça sent pas bon. »_

Ménélas rejoignit son frère. Quand à nous, nous montâmes à cheval.

« - Alazis, tu vas conduire tes hommes en premières lignes. Ensuite, tu vas contourner l'armée des Grecs et les pousser vers les murailles. Là-bas, ils seront coincés, dit Hector. Moi je vais raccompagner Pâris et commander aux archers.

- Ouai, à tes ordres. »

Les ennemis chargèrent.

« - MES HOMMES AVEC MOI ! Eusèbe, nous allons les attirer vers les murs. Les chevaux sont au point ?

- Oui. A L'ATTAQUE !

- POUR TROIE ! »

Nous partîmes au galop vers les ennemis. A cinquante centimètres des lances pointées sur nous, les chevaux sautèrent par-dessus et écrasèrent des hommes en retombant.

« - CONTINUEZ DE GALOPER ! TUEZ LES ! » criai-je.

Nous arrivâmes vers les dernières lignes.

« - DEMI-TOUR ! »

Nous poursuivîmes les ennemis pour les mener au piège d'Hector. Ils se rapprochaient toujours plus. Au moment où Agamemnon se rendit compte du plan, il était trop tard. Ses hommes tombaient comme des mouches.

« - Eusèbe, allons vers la ville pour aider les hommes de mon frère (Hector quoi !).

- A vos ordres. »

Nous rejoignîmes les troyens et luttèrent pendant une bonne heure. Soudain, je vis Hector. Il combattait un guerrier aussi grand que fort. Le prince était en difficulté. Je pris une épée à un ennemi et transperçai la gorge du combattant.

« - Merci Alazis, dit Hector en achevant l'homme à terre. Ajax est un grand guerrier. Je suis fier de toi.

- De rien. Allez monte, » rigolai-je en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à monter sur Séléné.

- Les grecs faiblissaient à vu d'œil. Nous les repoussâmes. Ils finirent par céder et battirent en retraite. Je les poursuivis avec quelques hommes. Je vis Achille sur une colline.

« - Eusèbe, donne moi ta lance. »

Je pris l'arme et la lançai de toutes mes forces en veillant à se qu'elle effleure le grand guerrier. Puis, je repartis vers la ville, la joie de la victoire me faisant oublier mes quelques légères blessures.

**000000000000**

Des lueurs brillaient sur la plage. Les bûchers pour les morts. Le faible vent caressé ma peau bronzée. Après la bataille, j'avais aidé les hommes à prendre les cadavres et à faire les brûler.

« - Majestée, vous nous avez fais demander.

- Entre Eusèbe, vous aussi soldats.

- Que pouvons-nous pour vous ?

- Il faut que j'aille au camp des grecs pour parler à Ulysse et je sais que Hector ne m'approuve guère. Cependant, si j'y vais avec toi et deux soldats, il ne peut rien m'arriver de grave. Acceptes-tu de me suivre ?

- Bien sûr. C'est un honneur Majestée.

- Allons seller les chevaux. Si jamais je me fais capturer ou tuer, vous repartirez avec les chevaux. Vous prendrez aussi le mien que vous ramènerez ici.

- Bien. »

**000000000000**

« - Majestée, comment comptez-vous trouver la tente d'Ulysse ?

- Très bonne question Eusèbe. »

_« J'avais pas pensé à ça ! »_

Nous étions entré dans le camp des grecs. Il fallait éviter les gardes et trouver Ulysse.

« - C'est lui, regarde Eusèbe, chuchotai-je en montrant un homme. Suivons le. »

Il entra dans sa tente. Je l'entendis parler avec quelqu'un. Le soldat ressorti. J'attendis qu'il soit partit.

« - Vous venez avec moi tous les trois. »

Je pénétrai sous la tente. Ulysse m'attaqua. J'esquivai et lui dis :

« - C'est moi Ulysse. Calme toi.

- Alazis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

- Ben j'habite à Troie de te rappelle.

- Merci je sais mais là, dans ma tente.

- Il faut que je te parle.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Ulysse en montrant Eusèbe et les deux soldats.

- Mes hommes, mais on s'en fiche de ça. Enfin non je voulais pas dire ça, désolé Eusèbe. Il faut que tu m'aides à arrêter cette guerre.

- Cette guerre ne finira que quand Troie sera prise ou Agamemnon mort.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen pour cesser ce massacre ?

- Je suis désolé. La seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi Alazis c'est t'aider à sortir du camp sans aucun problème.

- Très bien. Allons-y. »

Nous sortîmes, guidés par Ulysse.

« - Voila, vous êtes à la limite du camp.

- Merci Ulysse. J'espère pouvoir te revoir en vie après la guerre.

- Oh oui, merci Ulysse, » dit une voix dans notre dos.

Des gardes nous encerclèrent.

« - Eusèbe, pars, vite ! » criai je en frappant sur la croupe de son cheval.

Séléné poussa un terrible hennissement. Il voulait rester ici mais il fut entraîné par mon second. Les deux soldats furent tués en essayant de me protéger et les gardes d'Agamemnon me capturèrent.

« - Je ne peux rien contre toi Ulysse car ta condition de roi d'Ithaque te protège. Tu m'as permis de capturer la petite protégée d'Hector. Cependant, je n'oubli pas que tu nous a trahis en l'aidant à s'enfuir.

- Lâchez moi, bandes de bâtards ! criai-je en me défendant.

- Du calme ma belle. Tu devras t'habituer à moi car tu vas devenir mon esclave, dit le roi de Sparte.

- Ferme là, répliquai-je avant le lui cracher à la figure.

- Tu ne devrais pas me pousser à bout jeune fille. Tu risques de le regretter.

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, contrairement à toi.

- Laissez la, sinon votre vie s'achèvera ici, lança une voix dans l'ombre.

- Achille ! dit Agamemnon. Que veux-tu ?

- Lâchez la.

- Non. Elle va d'abord s'occuper de moi. »

Le chef des myrmidons sortit son épée.

« - Arrêtez ! criai-je. Tu ne sais que tuer Achille. Laisse tomber. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

- C'est sûr que t'as l'air de bien gérer la situation.

_« Oui bon ben ça va hein !?! »_

Agamemnon, relâche la.

- Très bien. »

Le roi partit, furieux.

« - Achille, je te fais confiance, dit Ulysse avant de faire demi-tour.

- Ouai. »

Le guerrier ma regarda. Il vit la blessure que j'avais reçue à l'épaule droit.

« - Suis moi, » répliqua t-il.

Il m'amena dans sa tente et je m'assis sur des coussins. Il me tendit une bassine d'eau froide et s'assit à mes côtés, le visage éclairé par la lueur rouge des braises et ses yeux bleus étincelants.

« - Lave ta blessure et passe toi de l'eau sur le visage pour empêcher la fièvre de monter, dit-il.

- Merci.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

- Dors. Cela te feras du bien. »

Un jeune homme blond entra alors dans la tente.

« - Achille, que faisons-nous ?

- Nous partons demain, comme prévu.

- Bien, dit le garçon en ressortant.

- Qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

- Patrocle, mon meilleur ami.

- C'est aussi un myrmidon ?

- Oui. C'est moi qui l'ai entraîné.

- Toute ma vie j'ai vu des hommes dans ton genre, lui dis-je.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il.

- Tu te crois différent de milliers d'hommes. La guerre, certains soldats ne comprennent rien d'autres. La paix les embrouille.

- Et tu détestes ces soldats.

- Ils me font pitiés.

- Les soldats troyens sont morts sous votre commandement. Ils méritent peut-être un peu plus que la pitié.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette vie Achille ?

- Quelle vie ?

- Devenir un grand guerrier.

- Je n'ai rien choisi. Je suis né et voila ce que je suis. Et toi, pourquoi avoir choisi de devenir une guerrière ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandé pour une femme.

- Me provoquer te fait plaisir.

- Tu as choisis de dédier ta vie à la bataille. Mais pourtant, les dieux, tu les respectes non ? Jupiter le dieu du tonnerre ou Athéna, déesse de la raison.

- Bien sûr.

- Et Arès ? Le dieu de la guerre qui prenait la peau de ses victimes pour recouvrir son lit ?

- Nous devons craindre tous les dieux et les respecter. »

Je ne prononçai plus un mot. Achille me regarda intensément et penchant la tête légèrement sur la droite.

« - Je vais te dire un secret, murmura t-il. Une chose qu'ils ne t'apprennent pas dans ton temple. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et me prit la main. Plus il parlait, et plus il la serrait.

« - Les dieux nous envient, continua t-il. Ils nous envient par-ce que nous sommes mortels. Par-ce que chacun de nos instants peut être le dernier, et tout est beaucoup plus beau, par-ce que nous sommes condamnés. Tu ne seras plus jamais aussi belle qu'à cet instant _(ouais bof, chui pleine de sueur et de sang, franchement j'ai déjà été plus jolie !)_. Plus jamais nous ne seront ici tous les deux. »

Il se rapprocha encore. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres mais au dernier moment, je reculai sans savoir pourquoi. Je m'allongeai sur les draps et m'endormis, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

**000000000000**

_« - Alazis !_

_Athéna._

_Alazis, je dois t'avertir. N'oubli pas mon présage._

_Mais je ne comprends pas._

_Sois sûre de tes sentiments. _

_Qui est l'assassin._

_Tu le sais, au fond de toi. Tu trouveras la réponse._

_S'il te plait Athéna, aide moi._

_Fais selon ton cœur. »_

**000000000000**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Achille m'avait mit sur son lit. La lune filtrait entre les bandes de cuirs qui protégeaient l'entrée de la tente. Dehors, j'entendis Achille parler avec Ulysse. Il voulait partir, rentrer en Grèce.

« - Nos hommes ont besoins de toi Achille, dit Ulysse. Tu dois rester.

- De tous les rois de Grèce, c'est toi que je respecte le plus.

- Et tu as bien raison Achille, dis-je en allant vers les deux hommes.

- Alazis, comment vas-tu ? demanda Ulysse.

- Bien merci. »

Le roi d'Ithaque alla voir ses soldats.

« - Tu devrais partir, murmura le héros.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas à ta place ici. Pars. »

Il mit à ma disposition un cheval et, pour plus de sécurité, il m'accompagna jusqu'aux portes de Troie. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Hector et Andromaque arrivèrent en courant.

« - Alazis, tu es folle de partir seule au camp des grecs, lança Hector. Je te l'avais interdis. Tu aurais pu mourir.

- Oui mais je suis encore en vie, grâce à Achille et Ulysse.

- Allez viens, dit Andromaque en lançant un regard noir au héros grec.

- Attend. »

Je mis pied à terre et rendis le cheval au héros.

« - Encore merci. »

Il repartit au galop vers la plage. En me retournant, je vis Priam arriver.

_« Ca va être ma fête ! »_

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de te punir, même si tu le mériterais, répliqua Priam. Prépare tes hommes. Hector t'expliquera le plan d'attaque.

- Bien. »

Mes hommes furent contents de me revoir en vie. Je leur donnai les dernières explications pour l'attaque qui aura lieu avant le levé du soleil.

« - Viens avec moi Alazis, me dit Hector en me menant dans des couloirs étroits de la ville. Si jamais Troie est prise, continua t-il en me montrant une porte en bois, tu iras là. Il n'y a pas de virages, tu ne risques pas de te perdre. J'ai déjà montré ce passage à Andromaque. Essais de sauver le plus de gens possibles. Ce chemin donne à côté de la rivière que tu suivras vers le Nord jusqu'à la campagne. Vous serez tous en sécurité là-bas.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant Hector ?

- On ne sait jamais. Si je meurs, Andromaque et toi vous serez responsables de la vie des survivants.

- Mais…

- Tu as compris ?

- Je…

- Tu as compris ?

- Oui.

- Le soleil se lève dans moins d'une heure. Il faut se préparer. »

**000000000000**

La bataille était enflammée. Les ennemis étaient de tous les côtés. Même nous, les fondeurs, avons été obligé de laisser les chevaux tant il y avait de monde. La cendre des tentes brûlée et le levé du soleil donnés à l'atmosphère un aspect angoissant. La poussière et le sang volaient en tous sens. J'avais perdu de vu Hector. Eusèbe se battait bien et j'étais fière qu'aucun de mes hommes ne soient encore mort depuis le début de cette guerre. Je me retrouvai soudain face à Ulysse.

_« Que faire ? Je ne peux pas l'attaquer ! »_

Il eu sûrement la même pensée que moi car il me fit signe de partir. Je lui obéis à continuai à chercher mon frère. Je vis tout à coup qu'un groupe s'était réuni. Dans un cercle, Hector et Achille se battaient. Cependant, les mouvements du héros grec ne me semblaient pas aussi souples qu'a l'accoutumé.

_« C'est bizarre, Achille ne se bat pas comme ça d'habitude. »_

Ma réflexion fut coupée nette par un coup d'épée qui allait bouleverser ma vie. Hector avait atteint Achille à la gorge. Le grec tomba à terre. Hector lui retira son casque mais se n'était pas Achille : c'était ...

_« Oh non…Patrocle ! »_

Le jeune garçon, toujours vivant, fut soulagé de sa douleur quand mon frère l'acheva. Hector était partagé entre la surprise, la tristesse et la peur. Avant que les myrmidons ne contre attaquent, je le pris par le bras et tirai vers la ville.

« - Eusèbe, couvre nous.

- Bien Majestée. »

Hector s'arrêta après trois pas et se retourna vers les grecs.

« - Ulysse, dis-je en m'adressant à mon ami, c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu as raison Alazis. REPLIEZ-VOUS VERS LES NAVIRES !

- C'était son meilleur ami, » chuchotai-je à Hector.

Nous rentrâmes au palais. Hector ne dit pas un mot durant tout le dîner.

« - Il est mort par ma faute, finit-il par prononcer difficilement.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, répondis-je pour le consoler.

- IL ETAIT INNOCENT ALAZIS !

- COMME TOUS LES AUTRES HOMMES QUE TU AS TUE ! Il serait mort pendant cette guerre de toute manière.

- Tu savais que ce n'était pas Achille et tu m'as laissé le tuer. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?!?

- Je n'en étais pas sûre.

- Tu aurais dû m'arrêter.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté Hector. Tu étais tellement persuadé que c'était Achille, finis-je, la voix brisée.

- Les enfants, je vous en conjures, cessaient cette dispute, dit Priam. Elle ne mènera nul part. Où vas-tu Alazis ?

- Je vais prendre l'air. J'étouffe ici. »

Je me levai de table et sortis dans les jardins. Venant de la plage, j'aperçus la lueur du bûcher de Patrocle.

_« Que Hadès t'accepte. Repose en paix mon frère. »_

**000000000000**

« - Où est Hector, père ?

- Il est en train de se préparer pour son combat Alazis.

- Quel combat ?

- Contre Achille.

- Il ne doit pas y aller. Où est-il ?

- Sûrement dans le écuries. Il doit être avec son cheval. C'est son seul moyen pour se détendre. »

Je me précipitai dans le bâtiment. J'avais fais un rêve cette nuit, un rêve où Athéna m'avait prévenu de la mort d'un être cher.

« - Hector, tu es là ?

- Oui. Quoi ?

- Je t'en pris ne va pas combattre. Sinon tu mouras.

- Je dois le faire.

- Mais…

- Je m'en sortirai.

- Non justement. Pas cette fois.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Alazis ?

- Si mais…

- Alors laisse moi faire. Ce soir, nous feront une ballade à cheval dans la forêt tous les deux comme autrefois. Je te le promets. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis partit. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour mettre ma cuirasse puis je me rendis sur le mur qui surplombait la plage.

« - Alazis, je t'en pris cesse de tourner en rond tu me donne le tournis, dit Hector d'un air agacé.

- Viens t'asseoir près de moi ma fille, » murmura doucement mon père.

Un char arriva. Achille descendit et appela mon frère.

_« N'y va pas, je t'en pris Hector. Reste ici. »_

Mais je ne pouvais plus rien dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

« - Puisse les dieux être avec toi, » dit Priam.

_« Ô Athéna, déesse de la guerre, je t'en pris, protège Hector si tu le peux. »_

Mon frère embrassa Andromaque, enlaça Pâris. Puis il partit. Je rêvai de lui courir après pour essayer une dernière fois de le persuader à ne pas y aller.

« - Vas-y Alazis, » me dit mon père.

Je descendis en courant les escaliers. Hector s'apprêtait à sortir de la ville.

« - Attend, je t'en pris.

- Remonte Alazis.

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

- Je n'ai pourtant pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. N'y vas pas, priai-je, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Si tu sors de la ville, tu n'y rentreras pas en vie.

- C'est sans doute vrai. Mais j'ai eu l'honneur de vous connaître toi et ton frère. Sèche tes larmes. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je veux avoir comme dernière image ton visage illuminé de ton beau sourire dont tu as le secret. »

Il essuya mes larmes et je lui souris timidement.

« - Merci d'avoir été avec moi durant toutes ces années. Tu resteras à jamais dans mon cœur. Mais je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Je laisse la vie de ma femme et de mon fils entre tes mains. Tu devras les protéger.

- Je te le promets. Et puis je ne laisserai pas tomber ma chère sœur et mon neveu adoré.

- Merci Alazis. Adieu. »

Il m'enlaça et s'éloigna, armé et prêts au combat. Je remontai et m'assis près de Priam.

« - Je suis désolé père, il n'a pas voulut m'écouter.

- C'est sa destiné. »

Achille retira son casque et me jeta un coup d'œil. Hector aussi retira son casque. Ils commencèrent à combattre avec leur lance. Ils étaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait l'avantage. Puis ils sortirent leurs épées quand leurs lances furent brisées. Quand je croyais qu'Hector perdait l'avantage, il reprenait le dessus. Je commençai à me dire qu'Athéna ne parlait pas de lui quand elle disait qu'un être cher allait mourir aujourd'hui. Je repris confiance.

_« Je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi mon frère. Pardonne moi. Tu vas sûrement gagner. »_

Mais, en mon fort intérieur, mes entrailles brûlaient d'un feu que je pouvais assouvir. Hector reçu un coup de coude dans le menton mais esquiva ses autres coups et contre attaqua de plus belle. Il transperça Achille.

_« Bon coup ! »_

Mais Achille était seulement blessé à la cuisse. Le guerrier donna un grand coup d'épée et mon frère fut projeté à terre.

_« Lève toi. Tu m'as fais une promesse, tu dois la tenir. »_

Il se releva, jeta son bouclier et se précipita sur son adversaire. Seulement, Achille le blessa à la jambe. Andromaque ne regardait plus. Elle avait perdu tout espoir. Quand à moi, je recommençai à douter mais je ne pouvais croire à la défaite d'Hector. Il continuait à se battre mais il faiblissait à vue d'œil. C'est alors que le feu de mon ventre me dévora quand Achille lui planta un bout de lance dans l'épaule.

_« NON ! »_

Mon frère tomba à terre.

_« Relève toi, je t'en supplie. »_

Je compris alors la mise en garde d'Athéna (_Ne tombe pas pour l'assassin, Apollon le prendrait comme un affront_). Tout devint clair. L'assassin était Achille et Apollon avait laissé tombé Troie à cause des sentiments que j'éprouvai envers le guerrier grec. Je regardai mon frère mourir. Achille l'avait achevé d'un coup d'épée. Je ne pus cette fois retenir un cri de douleur.

« - NOOON ! »

Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux. Pâris me prit dans ces bras.

« - Calme toi Alazis, me murmura t-il.

- Il est mort. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. NOOON ! »

Je ne tenais plus debout. Je m'écroulai au sol. Pâris m'enlaçait toujours et essayait de me calmer.

_« Ce n'est pas possible. Non. Il ne peut pas être mort. »_

Je me relevai pour voir Achille attacher Hector à son char par les pieds et le traîner vers son camp. La haine m'envahit.

« - Lâche moi Pâris. Il faut que j'aille le tuer.

- Cela ne fera pas revenir Hector.

- Peut être mais il est en train de l'humilier en le traitant ainsi. »

**000000000000**

_« - Alazis ?_

_- Hector ? C'est toi ?_

_- Je suis désolé. Je t'ai laissé seule et je n'ai pas tenus ma promesse._

_- En effet._

_- Tu m'en veux ? demanda t-il._

_- Un peu. Mais je ne peux pas croire que je ne te verrais plus. Je dois te dire que…_

- …_tu m'aime, finit-il. Mais es-tu vraiment certaine de tes sentiments envers moi ? Et envers Achille ?_

_- Je le déteste. Il t'a tué et humilié. _

_- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu le crois. Tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur et j'en suis conscient, mais c'est un amour fraternel que tu me portes. Avec Achille, c'est différent n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Je ne suis pas une traîtresse._

_- Je ne te parle pas de trahison mais d'amour. Cela ne se commande pas. En ce qui me concerne, je te protégerai et j'approuverai tous tes choix, quels qu'ils soient._

_- Merci._

_- C'est normal. Sinon, je ne serais pas un bon frère. Prend soin de ma famille et de toi et ne bloque pas tes sentiments pour moi ou pour une histoire de patrie._

_- Mais…_

_- Je serais mort de toute manière._

_- J'aurais préféré que se soit le plus tard possible, murmurai-je._

_- Tu as tellement changé depuis que je te connais. Tu peux être fière de toi. Je dois te laisser, père essai de te réveiller._

_- Non, attend ! Ne pars pas !_

_- Il le faut. Tu vas me manquer, dit-il en m'enlaçant, des larmes sur les joues._

_- Arrête de pleurer mon frère. Je veux avoir comme dernière image de toi un beau sourire sur ton visage._

_- Adieu ma belle. »_

« - Alazis, réveille toi ma fille.

- Que se passe t-il père ?

- Je vais au camp grec pour réclamer le corps d'Hector et je pensai que tu voudrais venir avec moi.

- Je m'habille et j'arrive. »

**000000000000**

« - Etes-vous sûre que c'est sage d'y aller sans gardes Majestée ? me demanda Eusèbe.

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses tu père ?

- Prenons au moins Eusèbe et quelques hommes. »

Nous partîmes donc sur un char, suivis de trois soldats et de mon second.

**000000000000**

« - Voici sa tente père.

- Très bien. Entrons.

- Ulysse, je compte sur toi pour que tu restes avec mes hommes, dis-je.

- Pas de problème.

- Majestée, ce n'est pas…

- C'est bon Eusèbe, je sais me défendre. »

Nous entrâmes. Achille était assit. Il releva la tête et mon père enleva sa capuche avant de s'accroupir pour lui embrasser les mains.

« - Qui es-tu ? demanda le héros.

- Tu ne connaît même pas le visage du père de l'homme que tu viens de tuer, dis-je en enlevant ma capuche à mon tour. Tu ne connais même pas le visage du roi de Troie.

- Alazis ?

- J'ai enduré ce que jamais un autre homme sur terre n'a enduré avant moi, commença mon père. J'ai embrassé la main de l'homme qui vient de prendre mon fils.

- C'est donc toi Priam, murmura Achille en se levant. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

- Je connais mon propre royaume mieux que les grecs il me semble et ma fille était déjà venue.

- Ta fille ? C'est ton père Alazis ? Tu es princesse troyenne ?

- En effet.

- Je te trouve très courageux, dit Achille en relevant mon père. Tu pourrais te faire tuer.

- Crois-tu que la mort me fasse peur à présent. Tu as tué mon fils et tu l'as humilié en le traînant dans la poussière. Redonne le moi. Il a le droit d'avoir des funérailles convenables tu ne crois pas ?

- Il a tué mon meilleur ami, siffla Achille.

- Il croyait que c'était toi. Combien d'amis, de frère, de père, d'époux, d'amants, de fils, de cousins as-tu tué ? demandai-je.

- Je connaissais ton père Achille. Il est mort très jeune mais il a au moins la chance de ne pas pouvoir voir son fils tomber. Tu nous as tout pris. La mort de notre héritier est la volonté des dieux mais je l'ai aimé depuis sa naissance et jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Alors rend-le moi. Je veux laver son corps et mettre des pièces sur ses yeux pour le passeur.

- Même si tu le prends, cela ne changera rien. Il ne reviendra pas et nous seront toujours ennemis au matin.

- Tu es notre ennemi à ce moment même Achille, prononçai-je. Mais, je t'en pris, rend moi mon frère bien-aimé. »

Je vis ses yeux briller de larmes. Il se leva et nous dit de le rejoindre dehors dans un moment avant de sortir.

« - Merci ma fille, merci d'être toujours avec moi, à mes côtés, et merci d'aimer autant Hector.

- C'est normal père. Hector était un grand prince, il m'a élevé quand mon frère et ma mère sont morts. Je lui dois tout. »

Nous retrouvâmes Achille dehors. Il avait enveloppé le corps de mon frère dans un drap puis il l'avait fixé sur le char. Mon père monta.

« - Merci Achille, lui dis-je.

- Si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Prend ça, chuchota t-il en me glissant dans la main un bijou.

- Mais c'est le…

- …le collier de Patrocle. Garde le. Il te protégera. Pars maintenant. On ne vous arrêtera pas. »

Je montai à mon tour sur le char. Avant que nous partions, Achille nous dit :

« - Dans mon pays, les jeux funèbres durent douze jours.

- Nous faisons la même chose ici, répondit mon père.

- Alors le prince aura cet honneur. Aucun grec n'attaquera Troie durant douze jours. »

Le char s'élança.

**000000000000**

Nous étions tous rassemblés. Nous, les trois princesses de Troie, étions assises sur les trônes, vêtues de noirs. Un grand bûcher sur lequel reposait mon frère trônait au milieu de la cour de la ville. Tous les troyens étaient présents pour célébrer la mort du prince le plus courageux de toute l'histoire de Troie. Mon père mit des pièces sur les yeux d'Hector pour le passeur et mit le feu à son corps. J'essayais de retenir mes sanglots. Je lançai un regard vers Hélène. Elle me regarda et un affreux sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

_« Souris tant que tu le peux encore Hélène. Ta fin est proche, je la sens arriver à grands pas. »_

**000000000000**

Douze jours plus tard :

« - Les grecs sont partis. »

Un homme était arrivé ce matin pour nous en avertir et nous étions allés vérifier avec mon père, mon dernier frère et un prêtre. Le campement avait disparut. Nous trouvâmes cependant une grande statue de cheval en bois.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Priam.

- C'est certainement une offrande à Poséidon, affirma le prêtre. Nous devrions l'installer dans son temple.

- Nous devrions le brûler, dit Pâris.

- Le brûler ? Es-tu fou mon prince ? C'est une offrande ! insista le prêtre.

- Père, je suis d'accord avec Pâris, répliquai-je. Brûle le.

- Non. Nous allons le ramener dans la ville, » termina Priam.

_« Grossière erreur ! »_

J'étais sûre de moi car, cette nuit, Hector et Athéna m'avaient dis de me méfier d'un présent. Je savais que s'était de cela qu'ils parlaient mais je ne pouvais contester l'autorité suprême de mon père.

**000000000000**

Les troyens applaudissaient à tout rompre. Pour eux, c'était la fin de la guerre, les grecs s'étaient rendus. Mais moi j'étais certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas partis. Ce n'était qu'un piège. La fête pour la paix dura la journée entière pendant laquelle tous burent et s'amusèrent pendant que moi je cherchai comment les grecs allaient s'y prendre pour nous attaquer, alors que ma réponse était juste sous mon nez et mesurait plus de 10 mètres.

**000000000000**

La nuit était tombée depuis au moins deux heures. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. La peur me dévorait de l'intérieur tels un monstre. Je décidais de mettre ma cuirasse et de prendre mes armes. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me sentais abandonnée, vulnérable. Le calme de la ville me mettait mal à l'aise. D'habitude, on entendait au moins les gardes marcher pour faire leur ronde mais là rien, pas un bruit. Mon cœur s'affola.

_« C'est pas normal. Il devrait y avoir du bruit. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe. »_

Soudain, je compris comment les grecs comptaient nous attaquer.

_« Certains d'entres eux sont dans le cheval et vont ouvrir les portes à l'armée. Il faut que je prévienne Andromaque. » _

Trop tard.

J'entendis des cris. L'armée avait déjà pénétré dans la ville. Je courus vers la chambre de ma sœur.

« - Andromaque, vite ! Les grecs sont entrés dans Troie.

- Quoi ? Mais comment…

- Trop long à t'expliquer. Il faut prévenir Pâris et fuir par le passage. »

Andromaque prit Scamandrios dans ses bras et nous nous précipitâmes vers les appartements de mon frère puis vers le tunnel que Hector m'avait montré quelques jours plus tôt. Beaucoup d'habitants de tout âge nous suivirent.

« - Andromaque, conduis les à l'extérieur, dit Pâris.

- Mais et toi ?

- Je dois aller avec père. Il ne voudra jamais abandonner la ville.

- Mais tu pourrait te faire tuer, s'exclama Hélène.

_« Ça te ferait bien plaisir. »_

- Je dois y aller.

- Je viens avec toi Pâris, dis-je.

- Oh non, toi tu reste avec nous, répliqua Andromaque.

- Désolé mais j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver. »

Je partis avec Pâris mais, en croisant Hélène, je lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

« - Troie s'effondre par ta faute. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais mais ton heure arrive à grands pas, je le sais. Tu es maudite Hélène. »

Je courus dans les rues. La ville était en feu. Des cris résonnaient dans tous les coins. Je tuais des ennemis chaque fois que j'en croisais.

« - ACHILLE ! criai-je. ACHILLE ! »

Pas de réponse. J'arrivai dans le temple d'Apollon et je vis par terre le corps de mon père.

« - PERE ! »

Je m'accroupie à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et me murmura :

« - Ma fille, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui père. Je vais te sauver.

- Tu ne peux rien pour moi.

- Alors que tu as tant fait pour moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser là.

- Pars, sauve le plus de monde possible. J'ai vu passer Achille. Il t'appelait. »

A cet instant mourut le plus grand roi qu'il m'ai été donné de connaître : Priam Roi de Troie.

Je me dirigeai vers la statue principale d'Apollon et me mis à prier pour qu'Andromaque et les habitants arrivent sans encombre à la rivière.

« - C'est trop tard pour prier, dit une voix derrière moi.

- Agamemnon, espèce de sal…

- Chut ! On n'insulte pas un roi voyons. Tu vas venir avec moi et tu vas devenir mon esclave. »

Pendant qu'il me parlait, je sortis mon poignard et lui plantai sur la gauche du ventre.

« - Sale garce, dit-il. On se reverra. »

Il partit en courant. Je fus prise par surprise : deux soldats me fondirent dessus et me désarmèrent. Je me débattais comme une furie mais ils étaient beaucoup plus forts que moi. La peur pris le dessus et je me mis à hurler de toutes mes dernières forces. Tout à coup, je trébuchai et tombai au sol. Quelqu'un vint à mes côtés.

« - Alazis, tout va bien ?

- Achille ? »

Il m'aida à me relever. Je vis soudain Pâris derrière Achille bander son arc.

« - ARRETE PÂRIS ! »

Trop tard. Achille reçu une flèche dans le talon gauche. Puis Pâris lui tira trois autres flèches dans le ventre.

« - PÂRIS ARRETE ! » criai-je.

Achille arracha les trois flèches et tomba à genoux. Je me précipitai vers lui et m'accroupie.

« - Ca va aller, murmura t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Tu as été la paix…dans ma vie de guerrier. Pars, il le faut.

- Non.

- Troie s'effondre. Va.

- Je refuse de te laisser.

- Va. »

Il m'enlaça puis m'embrassa avant que Pâris ne me tire en arrière.

« - Alazis, il faut y aller, me dit mon frère.

- Non, je ne peux pas le laisser. Pâris, attend.

- On n'a pas le temps. »

Je me retournai pour voir celui que j'aimais tomber à terre et donner son âme à Hadès.

**000000000000**

_« Ne tombe pas pour l'assassin Alazis. Attention à ce sentiment qui te ronge. Il pourrait te détruire toi ainsi que celui que tu aimes. »_

**000000000000**

Alazis réussi à s'enfuir de Troie avec l'aide de Pâris mais ne pue assouvir sa vengeance envers Hélène. En effet, elle mourut alors que des soldats avaient bloqués l'accès des troyens à la rivière. Personne ne trouva d'information sur elle et donc son nom fut oublié alors que son rôle fut très important pendant cette guerre. Cette jeune fille fut la fierté de Troie, elle vécut aux côtés de géants. Elle vécut à l'époque d'Hector, dresseur de chevaux et prince de Troie. Elle vécut à l'époque d'Achille.


End file.
